disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland Canada
YES Magic Kingdom Main Street *City Hall: Find Guest Relations, your source for almost anything you need while visiting. You can pick up assistive devices here, get a Happy Birthday button, or get help with anything else that you can think of. *The Omnibus: Get a unique vantage of Main Street USA from this Omnibus that tools gently through the heart of Magic Kingdom Canda to, and from Town Square, and Cinderella Castle. *The Kingdom Hearts Central: Experience Disney's greatest video game franchise: Kingdom Hearts. *The Main Street Cinema: Catch a flick starring Mickey, Minnie, and the rest of the gang in this old fashioned moviehouse that plays film classics on six different screens. *Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams: Celebrate the magic of Walt Disney's dream come true in this magical parade. Your favorite Disney characters wave from a series of fantastically themed floats, or dance, and sing their way along the parade route accompanied by a host of puppets, dancers, stiltwalkers, and acrobats. The floats highlight many classic Disney movies, and the memorable characters who inhabit them. *The Main Street USA Mascot Election Rally: Who will be the official mascot of Main Street USA? Be a part of all of the fun, and excitement to find out. *The Plaza Swan Boats: Take a relaxing cruise around Cinderella Castle's moat. Adventureland *The Swiss Family Treehouse: Explore the upper branches of the Swiss Family Robinson's treehouse. Climb the ramp higher into the tree to discover the secrets of the Swiss Family Robinson's past, their life with each other and their exciting adventures. *The Jungle Cruise: Enter a Colonial outpost in a remote section of jungle, where seasoned guides steer you, and your fellow adventurers upriver. Rely on the steady hand, and wit of your riverboat skipper as he, or she navigates the treacherous perils you encounter along this exciting jungle cruise. Forge rivers, span continents as you wend your way through the Nile, Amazon, Irrawady, and Ganghes rivers. *Pirates of the Caribbean: Ride through a seacoast town being pillaged, and burned by swashbucklers! *Raging Spirits: This rollercoaster attraction takes everyone on a high-speed ride through the ruins of an ancient ceremonial site. As you pass by the vengeful spirits awakened during the excavation, the bursting flames, encompassing steam, and spine-tingling 360-degree loop will make it a truly thrilling experience! *Fire Mountain: Travel through mysterious caverns to a volcano's core as an explorer aboard fantastic vehicles designed by Shrunken Ned. Critter County *Splash Mountain: Follow the antics of Brer Rabbit on a hair-raising flume adventure with the steepest, highest, wettest drop ever! *Bambi's Great Adventure: Join Bambi as he faces the great challenge that is life. *The Country Bear Playhouse: Come on down to this foot-stompin', hand-clappin' musical revue performed by a band of backwoods bears, and their furry friends in Grizzly Hall. Give a big "Yeehaw!," and sing along with beary special musicians like the Five Bear Rugs! *Pooh's Hunny Hunt: Take a Hunny Pot on a whimsical tour of the 100-Acre Wood with Winnie the Pooh, and his friends. Frontierland *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad: Venture onto a runaway mine train for the wildest ride in the West! *Tom Sawyer Island: Take a log raft across the Rivers of America to embark on your adventure on Tom Sawyer Island. *The Native American War Canoes: Paddle around the Rivers of America with the help of your tribal guides. *Big Thunder Petting Farm: Encounter several farm animals in this petting farm. *The Mark Twain Riverboat: Enjoy a leisurely trip down the Rivers of America on a romantic showboat. *The Diamond Horseshoe Saloon Revue: This is a rollicking revue from the days of the Wild West that features high-kicking dancers in a can-can routine. Disney Syfy Showcase Spaceship Earth *Expidition Time: Jeremy Irons takes you through 40,000 years of human communication, from the grunts of cavemen, to the e-mails of tomorrow. *The Verizon Earth Station: Make EPCOT Center dining reservations, get information on Walt Disney World activities, and explore the park with The WorldKey Information Center. *CommuniCore: Visit such exhibits as The Great American Farm, Slapstick Studios, Frontiers in Medicine, Discover the Stories Behind the Magic, Forests For Our Future, and Storm Struck. Energy *Bill Nye's The Begining: Starring comedian Ellen DeGeneres, and Bill Nye, the Science Guy, this multimedia attraction takes you on a trip from the eras of the Big Bang, and dinosaurs to the present, exploring what powers the universe, and our daily lives. The Arts *Fashions & Fabrics Throughout the Ages: See how clothes have evolved from the Old Stone Age, up to today. *The Musical Instrument Improv Show: Hear many different musical instruments ranging from a common guitar, to the Japanese taiko. *The Dutch Boy Color Paint Gallery: See various color swatches in this interactive exhibit. *The Crayon Comedy Theatre: Enjoy animated films that were created with crayons. *The Incredible Journey Through the Arts: Take a thrilling ride on your "Art Mobile" thorugh some of the most famous paintings of all time. Future's Dawn *New Horizons: Go on an incredible journey through the lifestyles of the future to come.The Visionarium: Witness the test flight of man's first time machine, and meet visionaries like Jules Verne in this exciting journey through time. Motion *Test Track: Strap yourself in for one of Disney's fastest attractions. At 65 miles per hour, Test Track is a high-octane thrill ride in which riders are automotive test subjects braving unpredictable terrain, including an environmental chamber, and 50-degree curves!The TransCenter: Preview the future's transportation innovations today. Exhibits showcase the state of the art in transportation technology. The Mind *The ImageWorks: The Polaroid "What If?" Labs: Let your imagination run wild through fun, interactive play areas. *MindWorks: Join Dreamfinder and his impish companion Figment on an imaginative ride through the creative process. *The Hall of Imaginations: Discover some of the greatest imaginations of all time. Land *Soarin' Over the World: Soarin' Over the World is a serene, multisensory attraction that simulates a peaceful hang-gliding flight over the world. Experience the feeling of free flight from 40 feet in the air while surrounded by scenic panoramas including New York City, the Great Pyramids of Egypt, and the Amazon rainforest. *Living with the Land: This engaging, 14-minute boat ride travels through the American plains, the rainforest, the Arctic/Antarctic, and the African desert to explore how innovative technologies permit food growth while preserving the environment. *The Junior Chef: Children can cook a tasty meal with a professional chef. *Symbiosis starring Simba: Marvel at the wonders of nature through a magical mix of animation, live action, and characters from the 1994 Disney animated feature- The Lion King *Nabisco's Kitchen Kabaret: Join your hostess, Bonnie Appetite, for a tuneful, tasteful, song-and-dance salute to good nutrition, featuring an Audio-Animatronics kitchen full of fantastic foodstuffs. Sky *StormRider: The Center for Weather Control has recently developed a "Storm Diffusion Device," a new invention that is detonated in the center of powerful storms, and dissipates their energy. As there happens to be a rather large typhoon approaching Syfy Bay at the moment, Guests at the CWC are invited to board one of the Center's flying weather laboratories, and observe a mission to test one of the new "Fuses" by delivering it right to the center of the storm! *The Great Moments with the Seasons: The four seasons of the year put on a wonderful show of music, light, and fun. *The Cloud Camp: Bounce up, and down on fluffy clouds. Oceans *The Living Seas with National Geographic: Journey to Sea Base Alpha- a state of the art Research station in the great barriar reef. *Shark Talk with Bruce the Mako Shark Disney Wild Kingdom Safari Island *Discovery Island Trails: Stroll along tranquil pathways around the Tree of Life and discover a lush landscape brimming with wildlife. *Wonders of Nature: Follow the lives of three animals as they survive the harshest climates on the planet. *Tree of Life: This 14-story, 50-foot-wide tree is the centerpiece, and icon of Disney's Wild ingdom. Stroll the Safari Trails around the tree, and observe lemurs, rhinos, tigers, and hundreds of other animals carved into it. South America *Chubacabra Hotel Escape: Escape an abandoned hotel that was built over a portal to the South American Spirit World and come face to face the leader of the Evil Spirits: the Chubacabra. *Fauna Senderos Recreational Trail: Explore the Tigre Recreational Trail: home to exotic creatures such as Jaguars, Anacondas, Tapirs, and Eagles. *Amazon River Adventure: Africa *Kilmanjaro Safaris: Witness the exotic animals of Africa up close as they traverse the savanna as you ride in a rugged open-sided safari vehicle. No two safaris are the same as giraffes, lions, antelope, rhinos, warthogs, zebras, and other stunning species roam the land. *Festival of The Lion King: Be in the middle of this high-energy, tribal celebration of song, dance, and specialty performances by some of your favorite Lion King friends. *Pagnani Forest Exploration Trail: Explore a lush tropical forest inhabited by native African wildlife including gorillas, hippos and exotic birds. Asia *Flights of Wonder: Join the Avian Conservation Group and a tour guide named Guano Joe on fun-filled adventures into a wondrous world of amazing avains, dazzling parrots, spectacular hawks, and a few surprises. *The Maharajah Jungle Trek: Explore the Anandapur Royal Forest: home to exotic creatures such as fruit bats, tigers, and colorful Asian birds. Wander through the gardens where you may encounter Komodo dragons, pandas, and tapir. *Tiger River Rapids: Journey through a beautiful tropical rainforest before being plunged into rapids that will leave you soaking wet. *Expedition: Everest: Board this high-altitude, high-speed rollercoaster train, and hold on tight through daring drops, hairpin turns, and a close encounter with the inhospitable inhabitant of Mount Everest: the infamous Yeti. North America *Journey to Grizzly Falls: Taken a ride aboard the Airship Hyperion through the Mountains of Jade National Park. *Lewis & Clark's Journey to the Pacific Ocean: Follow Lewis and Clark as the try to reach the Pacific Ocean and discover a host Creatures that call this place home . *Colors of the Wind: Join Pocahontas, Grandmother Willow, and a host of live animals as they educate you about Nature and what we can learn from them. Dinosaur land *The Excavator: Take a harrowing journey through a dinosaur dig site. *The Boneyard: Slip, slither, slide, and crawl thorugh this dig site, and uncover the remains of a wooly mammoth. *Dinosaurium: Explore the Dino Institue's Dinosaur museam *Primeval Whirl: Travel in your own time machine back to when meteors wiped out the dinosaurs! Cars rotate as they speed along the track through hairpin turns, and tight curves on this carnival-style, spinning rollercoaster. Can you handle the time warp? *Dinorama Meteor Dark Ride *TriceraTop Spin- Who knew dinosaurs could fly? Younger kids take a leisurely flight aboard a friendly three-horned dinosaur that they make go up, and down as it coasts in a circle past cartoon comets, and other dinosaurs. It's high-flying fun! *The Mesozoic Trail: Follow a lush, shady footpath full of living plants, and animals that have survived since prehistoric times. See a *The Countdown to Extinction: Journey back 65 million years to save the last dinosaur from extinction in this action-packed attraction. Disney's Hollywood Studios Sunset Boulevard/Broadway Land *New Amsterdam Theatre in The Disney's Hollywood Studios Presents: The Lion King *Palace Theater in Hollywood Studios Presents: Disney's Aladdin *Dick Tracy's Crime Stoppers *Luni Fortune Theatre Presents: Disney's the Little Mermaid *Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *Tangled: the Hair Raising Musical *Toon Town Trolley *Fantasmic *Sorcerer's Mickey's Magic *Aerosmith Presents the Origins of Music *Hollywood Boulevard *The Golden Mickeys *Benny the Cab Ride *Cinemagic *The Great Muppet Movie Ride *Disney's Stars and Cars Parade Echo Lake *Kingdom Hearts the 4-D Adventure *Kingdom Hearts the Tour *Kingdom Hearts the Show Lucas Films Land *Star Tours The Adventures Continue *Jedi Training Academy *Indiana Jones Stunt Show Spectacular *Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye *Millennium Falcon *The Battle of Death Star Muppets Land *Muppet Vision 3d The Sequel *Bear in the Big Blue House the Show *Fraggle Rock *The Great Muppet Movie Ride(Muppet Version of The Great Movie Ride) *Dr. Honeydew's Muppet Waterworks *Muppet Mobile Lab Streets of America *Beauty and the Beast the Musical Spectacular *Osborne Family Specatacle Dancing Lights *Marvel Superhero Extreme Stunt Show! *Studio Backlot Tour *Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame: a Musical Adventure! *Honey i Shrunk the Kids Playground *The Avengers 4D Adventure Pixar Place *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Rc Racer *Hemlich's Chew Chew Train *Brave the Musical *Toy Story Mania! *Toy Story the Musical *Mike and Sulley to the Rescue *The Incredibles 4D Arcade *A Bug's Life Playground *A Bug's Life Journey *Ratatouille Kitchen Calamity *Up: Carl Fredricksen's Flying Houses *Pizza Planet Restaruant and Play Area/Lazer Tag *The P.I.X.A.R Story *The P.I.X.A.R Shorts Experience *Monsters Inc Laugh Floor Comedy Club *Monsters Inc Auditorium Animation Courtyard *Disney Dreams: Experience the Magic *Aladdin's Whole New World (Dark Ride) *Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue *Mulan: the Legend *Animazement the Musical *Walt Disney One Man's Dream *The Legend of Jack Sparrow *ABC Courtyard/Disney Television *Phineas and Ferb The 4th Dimension Ride Disney Sea Adventure Disney's Medieterraen Resort Mediterranen Harbor *Disney's Hercules the Muse-ICAL! *Fortress del Exploration American Waterfront *Waterfront Broadway Theatre *Disney's Newsies the Musical *S.S Columbia *A Table is Waiting *Discovery Hall of Science Port Discovery *Extra Terrorestial Alien Encounter *Honey, i Shrunk The Audience *Discovery Mountain: From the Earth to the Moon Beastly Kingdom *Mystic Manor *Raging Spirits *Mystic Rhythms *Quest for the Unicorn *Dragon Tower *Loch Ness Landing *Krakan Tower: the Ride *Quest for the Sea-Horse *Fantasia Gardens: Inspired by Disney's classic animated movie, Fantasia, Fantasia Gardens is a miniature golf course with surprises on every hole. *Mother Goose's Cottage Ant Island *It's Tough to be A Bug *Flik's Lab *P.T Flea's Cafe *Flight of the Bumblebees Arabian Coast *The Magic Carpets of Aladdin *Sinbad's Storybook Voyage *Agarbah Marketplace *Desert Wind Players *Magic Lamp Theatre *Prince Ali's Royal Caravan Antarctica *Antarcitc Caverns *Chilly Chambers Store *The Magic of Aurora Borealis *Legends of the Snow Queen Mysterious Cove *20000 Leauges Under the Sea *The Timekeeper *Journey to the Center of the Earth Category:Theme Parks